1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly employing a light emitting diode package as its light source and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, which is not self-emissive, e.g., a liquid crystal display, includes a backlight assembly that generates light and a display panel that displays an image using the light. The backlight assembly includes a light source that receives a source voltage from an external source and emits the light. As the light source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) package is widely used. In recent years, the CCFL is replaced with the LED package since the LED package has advantages of low power consumption, high brightness, etc.
Meanwhile, in a case that the backlight assembly includes two or more LED packages generating different color lights and a printed circuit board on which the LED packages are mounted to realize a white light, a display quality of the display apparatus depends on the arrangement of the LED packages on the printed circuit board. For instance, as a distance between the LED packages increases, a color stain occurs since the different color lights are not sufficiently mixed with each other. In addition, when the LED packages, which generate the light in a specific color, are arranged to correspond to an edge portion of a display area of the display panel, a dark area appears in the edge portion.